


Fear Toxin

by ali_kitkat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_kitkat/pseuds/ali_kitkat
Summary: Scarecrow's fear toxin was a horrible thing to experience especially when you're trying to heal.





	Fear Toxin

**Author's Note:**

> Who is ready for some hurt comfort? Because I'm a mess and this is something I cranked out at three in the morning and now I present to you the heap of garbage I don't plan on continuing.

Marinette knew that Scarecrow’s fear toxin was dangerous. She’d been dating Damian long enough to figure that out herself. She’d been in Gotham half as long to know the rogues weren’t to be trifled with, unfortunately her class hadn’t felt the same way.  
  
The class trip was supposed to be a nice summer break after Papillion’s defeat. Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur had been revealed as terrorists and arrested. Meanwhile Adrien Agreste had revealed himself as Chat Noir as a way to save face, to show that he hadn’t aided and abetted a criminal and that he wasn’t like his father.  
  
He had immediately shot himself in the foot, figuratively speaking. After he revealed himself, he went to Ladybug to profess his love and hadn’t accepted the stern no as an answer. When she confessed that she was in a relationship, he lost all composure of cool and started to rant and rave about how she was his and only his.  
  
There had been a paparazzi nearby and filmed his meltdown, the video had gone viral and ruined his image. He eventually went out of his way to stalk Marinette after forcing Plagg into giving him her secret identity. She had filed a police report and gotten a restraining order against him but that hadn’t stopped him not until she had taken the ring and called the police again. He was in jail for stalking and she still had nightmares about him. 

Back to the class antagonizing the villain, they hadn’t seemed to realize that Gotham’s Rogues weren’t anything like akuma victims. When they had realized it had already been too late and Marinette, who was at the front of the class, was gassed with a different strain of the toxin, Essence de Trauma he called it. This strain was enough to recreate your most traumatic memory and Marinette knew she had enough memories of Adrien to last a lifetime.  
  
Marinette was on the phone with Damian discussing the situation before _he_ appeared. She dropped her phone.__  
  
_“You know you’re always going to be mine.”___  
  
She ran, she knows she shouldn’t have but Adrien terrified her regardless whether he was a hallucination or not. She’d sprinted until she hit a dead end before realizing that whenever she paused during her run Adrien was always there. The twists and turns she took did nothing to put distance between them. He was always at her side.  
  
_“You know you can’t get away from me milady. I’m always going to be wherever you are.”___  
  
She swung at him, hoping that a punch would distract him long enough to get away. Ineffective, he just danced out of reach into her blind spot. Swearing, she turned to see him, but he wasn’t anywhere. Suddenly she felt arms around her waist.  
  
_“Aw. Didn’t know you missed me that much bugaboo. You should know better than to attack me like that. It was ineffective before you took the ring. What makes you think it’s going to work this time?”___  
  
Flailing around, she ripped herself out of the arms holding onto to her. They were strong and didn’t let go easily. Swinging around to face the person holding onto her, she saw Adrien. Lunging she threw herself at him, they fell to the ground. She landed on something blunt and it knocked the air out of her lungs. Adrien was wheezing as well. Scrambling back onto her feet she took advantage of the fact that he had paused to catch his breath. She brought her foot down on his back, knocking him back onto the ground and the air out of his lungs again. Stretching her leg back, this time trained to kick him in the face. Her attempt failed as he caught her leg still settled on the ground and pulled out from beneath her. She fell and hit the ground, hard. He settled over her, his arms by her sides.  
  
_“Now that isn’t very nice princess, I’ll have to teach you some manners.”___  
  
She thrashed around, violently trying to escape the arms that had her caged on the ground under him. It was futile she realized. She was tired from running and attacking him wiped her out, as well as being knocked on the ground twice. She felt the sharp pain in her neck before the world went dark.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Damian lived with his father long enough to know that Scarecrow was dangerous, and his fear toxin was enough to make even the strongest of his family weak. He didn’t want his angel anywhere near Gotham when Scarecrow was free. Her superhero partner was deranged enough to stalk her while she was a civilian and the emotional scars from that hadn’t healed. Scarecrow’s toxin could do a lot of damage to her barely healed psychosis.  
  
He knew that her class wasn’t exactly the brightest, they typically ran to akuma attacks instead of away, and that Mari tended to follow to keep them out of harm’s way. So, when he heard that Scarecrow broke out, he was on high alert and on the phone with Mari to keep tabs on her. He heard Scarecrow explain which strain of the toxin he was using, and the phone hit the ground before he heard the footfalls heading away from it.  
  
He rushed out of the manor, not bothering to put on the Robin suit, and just grabbing an antidote for the fear toxin. He had found where she was quickly enough, the dead end of an alleyway. She was throwing a punch at thin air and he knew he had to go about the situation with caution.  
  
Grabbing her by the waist he tried to whisper words of reassurance to her, but that failed when she flailed so violently and chaotically that he was practically forced to open his arms to let her go. She swung around and lunged at him, they both landed on the ground out of breath. The process of catching his breath didn’t go well, as Marinette stomped on his back, knocking him back onto the ground and the air out of his lungs, again. He saw her leg stretch to kick him again, though this time in the ribs and he pulled her other leg out from underneath her. She landed on her back on the ground as he boxed her in, not wanting her to run away or attack him again. He administered the antidote after she had tired herself out from the thrashing. He could tell that as soon as the antidote had taken effect that she passed out. He picked her up and carried her back to the manor.  
  
It had been hours since she passed out and she still had yet to wake. She was wrapped up in various blankets asleep in his bed. He wouldn’t leave her, not after the toxin had made her that terrified that she had attacked whatever she had seen. He suspected that she had seen Adrien. Essence de Trauma was a terrible strain of the fear toxin, the tamer version of the trauma toxin. He was grateful that it wasn’t the stronger version, that one left people as husks and even the Scarecrow himself wasn’t fond it.  
  
Not leaving her side meant that Alfred tended his wounds in his bedroom. They weren’t terrible, a little back pain and bruising was all he was experiencing. He loved his girlfriend. The emotional pain of having Marinette look at him like he was her worst nightmare was the most painful thing he experienced overall.  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when she started to shift. She bolted upright and started to glance around the room and when her eyes settled on him, she let out a relieved sigh.  
  
“Dames?” She sniffled as she wrapped the blankets tighter around herself. “Can you hold me?”  
  
He climbed on the bed beside her, pulling her into his arms. “I’m here angel.”  
  
She rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, it wasn’t erratic nor was it calm; no, it was a mix somewhere in-between. She tightened her grip on him, not realizing that he winced. She didn’t want to let go lest Adrien show up and torment her once again.  
  
“Angel, I know you’re scared but I’m going to need you to loosen your grip just a little. Your kick to my back left a bit of a bruise.”  
  
_“What?”_ She questioned frantically, pulling away.__  
  
He swore under his breath, that wasn’t how he was going to tell her that she attacked him. She was going to be horrified that she injured him. She looked up at him fear and worry in her eyes.  
  
“Love, it wasn’t your fault, you were under the effects of the toxin. You didn’t know- “  
  
_“Damian what did I do?”_ She cut him off, glaring at him. He’d think she was angry from the way she sounded, but the tears building up said otherwise.__  
  
“I don’t hold any of it against you love. When you dropped your phone, I tracked you down. I’m guessing the toxin made you see Adrien because you were attacking air before I grabbed you. Thinking back on it I probably shouldn’t have, but I didn’t want you to run off and get hurt.” He spoke softly. “When you wrenched yourself from my arms you tackled me to the ground and got right back up. While I was catching my breath, you brought your foot down on my back. Remember I don’t hold anything against you.”  
  
“How can you not? I thought you were Adrien. I attacked you!”  
  
“While you were experiencing the effects of fear toxin! It certainly doesn’t count. Especially since the strain he dosed you with was made to make you relive your most traumatic moment.” He defended; he wasn’t going to allow her to put herself down. Not after Adrien.  
  
“You are not at fault; I could’ve handled the situation better. I could have gotten father or one of the others to get you the antidote, but I didn’t. You were terrified and lashing out, protecting yourself and you did a damn good job of it too.”  
Damian pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead which resulted in her sinking down into his chest.  
  
“By the way you kick like a mule.” He added, trying to lift the mood. She let a muffled laugh and he smiled down at her. “Are you feeling better?”  
  
“Loads better. Thank you, Dames. The only thing that’s keeping me sane right now is you.” She responded curling further into his side as she started yawning. He pressed another kiss to her forehead and fell asleep holding her as close as possible to him.  
It had barely been a half hour that they’d been asleep when Jason busted through the door without knocking. Damian and Mari both bolted upright glaring angrily at him, though Mari’s expression carried a little more fear in it than it usually did. Their expressions softened when they saw how worried he looked.  
  
“Todd is there a reason you’ve busted into my room when you know Marinette here is still riding the effects of the toxin?” Damian started lividly. Jason waved his hands in a calm down manner as if that did anything to tame either one of the young adults on the bed.  
  
“We just received word that Adrien Agreste broke out of jail baby bird. I felt you both needed to hear about it as soon as possible. He’s headed here.” Jason announced.


End file.
